Come Back to Me
by MoonlightWalks
Summary: At Bella's birthday, she accidentally changed. Before her heart stops, Edward decides to leave. One person chooses to stay behind with her and it isn't Edward...Chpt. 3, 9, and 10 ARE NOT REAL CHAPTERS.
1. Happy Birthday, Bella!

**YAY! My first Fanfic!!! I can't wait for you to read it!!!**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters unless stated...they all belong to Stephanie Meyer...no mean to copyright 

Chapter One

Happy Birthday, Bella! 

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger, I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the plates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal.

I felt searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm-into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires. Jasper was the first to attack, next Emmett. Then Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. Finally my precious Edward.

Carlisle was trying to pull everyone off of me. But it was too late. I was scratched.

And bitten.

The pain in my arm was nothing compared to this. I felt as if my body has been tossed into flames. I also felt cool hands under my flame-licking body, carrying me somewhere.

Being laid on a bed (I think it was a bed), I heard sobbing and somebody call me.

"Bella, my angel, I am so sorry,"

That was the last thing I heard before going into darkness.

Pain. That's all I could feel. I tried to scream but my throat was too dry, too raw. Finally the pain died down a bit. My ears must have been already heightened, for I heard the Cullens talking downstairs.

"No, we can't leave! She won't know what to do when she awakens! We can't!" an angelic voice whispered.

"No, Rosalie! We have to! I, ME, WE attacked her! I don't care if she is now going to be a vampire, I couldn't bear it if she will, no, she has to be mad at me!" I immediately recognized the voice of my Edward.

"Rosalie's right, Edward. We can't just leave her and this is what she wanted. Bella wanted this ever since James came." That had to be Carlisle. A growl came and went at that name, James.

"Jasper! What do you think about this?" Edward growled.

"I attacked her…I don't know what to do…She must hate me for it…" Jasper mumbled.

"Jazz, you did nothing wrong. I on the other hand should have seen this coming, but I was too caught up in the preparations for the party. This is my fault," Alice said, wallowing in self-pity.

"No, this is my fault. She told me she didn't want a party, I didn't listen though. I made her come here," Edward said.

"But we can't leave! We just can't." Rosalie said.

"I agree. We can't leave her. Even though Rose might be…wrong at some points"-WHACK-"Well you are! She is right about this, though," Emmett said.

"I also agree. I already think of Bella as my daughter, and this makes nothing less, but we can finally give a hug without holding back. We can do other things with her without holding back. We cannot leave. She already knows she is part of our family and if we leave, she might doubt it," sweet Esme said.

"If you don't leave with me, I'll leave by myself," Edward said all too quietly.

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison.

"You heard me. Just before her heart stops, I'll leave. You can come or you can stay, but I'm going," Edward's voice was dripping in sorrow. Jasper must have been taking this all too hard. Even with his self-pity. Not to mention my pain also.

"I will go too. She has to hate me. I came at her first! I know she is so forgiving, but I don't think she'll forgive me," Jasper said.

"Wherever you go Jasper, I'll go with you," Alice said. I could feel the hug she gave him.

"I'll go, too. But I really won't like it. She is like a little sister to me," Emmett said.

"I can't bear having all of you go, so I'll come, too, I guess," Esme said with her motherly tone.

"I can't live without you, my dear wife. I'll go with you all," Carlisle said.

"I am not going," Rosalie said.

"What?"

"Really?"

"WHY?!"

"You can't be SERIOUS!!"

"NO!"

"You can't!"

"I am and none of you are going to change my mind!" Rosalie roared. Rosalie, she was defending me. She is staying with me. Wow.

"I am not leaving! I am actually trying to be nice! I would want to be friends with her and if I leave, I wouldn't know if she would want to! Since the way I have been acting, I wouldn't be surprised if she wouldn't want to be my friend! But I won't know unless I stay!" Rose shouted.

"Is this how you feel, Rose?" Carlisle asked in his kind fatherly voice.

"Yes,"

"Is it really?" Emmett asked.

"Of course,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

"You really are doing this?" Esme whispered.

"Yes, Esme I am."

"Oh, baby. I can't see both of my daughters stay. But since your staying for Bella, I guess I wouldn't mind it too much. That way Bella actually has someone for her here. I will miss you when we leave," Esme said. I think they are hugging.

"Well, I am proud of you, Rose," Alice said. Her pepped-up voice was there.

"Thank you, Alice,"

"You're welcome!"

"I am proud of you, too, Rosalie," Jasper said.

"Well, Rosalie. I am proud of you too, but I still cannot stay. If you all are having second thoughts about going, you can stay with Rose," Edward said.

"We are still going with you too Edward. No matter what," Carlisle said. I can tell everyone (except for Rosalie) nodded.

"So we all agree? Before….Bella's heart stops, we go?" Edward asked.

"Yes," They all said.

Everyone is leaving. I couldn't believe it. The pain was slowly returning. A small gasp came from my lips.

"Bella's pain is becoming stronger. We should go see how she is doing," Jasper said. Everyone was coming up the stairs, then. Just when I thought my heart was already pounding, it was going faster.

Then the door opened slowly, as if I was sleeping. Chairs scraping across the floor told me they were all sitting. I opened my eyes to slits. Everyone's eyes widened at my movement.

My time before the pain came back was slipping away. I turned my head slowly to Rosalie.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I said. It was so quiet that I thought no one heard. But I heard them gasp and knew they all did.

"Bella-" Edward began. But that was the last thing I heard before I was consumed in hot, boiling pain again. I was falling into the darkness.

**There You Go!!! Hope you like it!!! No flames though! I don't need them. Please read and review! **

**IDA**


	2. I Hope I Am Right

**Thank you to the persons who reviewed. Here is the next chapter! The inspiration for this chapter came from the song _Read My Mind_ by The Killers and thanks to FishyMe93 and the other people who helped me write this chapter. YOU ROCK MY SOX!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. I own the books, but not the story. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter Two 

I Hope I Am Right

(EPOV)

"So we all agree? Before….Bella's heart stops, we go?" I asked.

"Yes," They all said. I wanted to be sure everyone was saying the truth. Mind-reading really comes handy now and then.

_Man, he better know what he is doing. This could turn out badly. I just hope Rose can do this by herself._

_I hope he is doing the right thing. But no matter what, I'll still go with my son._

_I wish they would stay with me, to help me. I don't know if I can do this by myself. _

_He should think this all the way through first. But he is determined about this. I'll go with him if he still wants to do this._

_I hope Bella goes through this okay. I would hate if what we are doing_ _would go to waste. _I cringed at Emmett's thought. _Sorry, Edward, but I will still go with you. _

_Oh, Edward. I know you are listening. Are you sure you want to do this? You can stop this now, you know. _I stopped at Alice. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear the worried thoughts about my decision. If four out of my family was with me, I didn't need the sympathetic and the worried thoughts of the others. We then heard a faint gasp from Bella's room.

"Bella's pain is becoming stronger. We should go see how she is doing," Jasper said.

We all went upstairs to my room. Carlisle opened the door carefully, just incase she was resting. I moved one of the chairs back, wincing at how loud it scraped across the floor. Why Alice insisted on chairs, I don't know. When we were settled, Bella opened her eyes to slits. Our own eyes widened at her action. I was so amazed at her strength; I froze in my seat, not even breathing. She looked over all of us one by one and stopped at Rosalie.

"Thank you, Rosalie," she said. Her voice was faint but everyone heard it. Intakes of breath around the room told me so.

"Bella, did you hear us?" I asked, but it was too late. She was already overcome by pain.

"Jasper, please relieve her pain a little," Carlisle said. Jasper nodded, his face cringed from the pain.

"I never thought I would experience this again," he said painfully. Alice put her hand on Jasper's shoulder. Then, her eyes then lit up. I tried to look into her mind but she blocked me out with sing-a-long tunes. What doesn't she want me to know?

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment, Edward?" Alice asked. Still not knowing what she wanted, I nodded.

"Carlisle, will you come, too?" she asked. I tried to look into Carlisle's mind, but he also blocked me! What is going on?! I tried to look into the others but they blocked me, too! Why are they blocking me?! Carlisle nodded and stood up. I did the same and followed Alice. We went into Carlisle's Study.

"Alice, what do you want?" I asked.

"Edward, please sit down," Carlisle said holding a chair for me.

"You're in this, too?! What is going on?" I asked starting to get panicked.

"All in good time, Edward," Carlisle replied. _What are they doing?_ I thought, sitting down.

"Now, Edward. We are just making sure you know what you are doing. We don't want you to rush into this just because you think you know what's right," Alice said.

"I know what I am doing! I already thought this through! If I stay when she is completely changed, she will hate me for failing to stop everyone and leave me," I said. I really did think this through. If I didn't, I would have to experience Bella leaving, and that would just kill me. When I thought Bella was dead during out little mishap with James, I decided to go to Volturi. I would do the same if she left.

"Now, Edward. Please keep your voice down. We don't want you to wake Bella. And are you sure you thought this through?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did!" I said.

"What did you come up with? What will you do when you leave?" Alice asked. Okay, so I hadn't thought of that.

"I don't know. But I will figure it out! I'll go somewhere for a little while. I don't need to stay anywhere in particular. It is not like I need rest," I said. There, I came up with something. I could just go without stopping. Well I'd stop to hunt, but that would be it.

"Since you thought that through now, what will _we_ do? We can't just remain with you all the time. Esme might get tired of running and might build a house somewhere and I would have stay with her. Emmett might get bored and miss Rosalie and come back here, leaving the group. Jasper would follow him and might lose control if he encountered a human. Alice would go after him to stop him from hurting an innocent person and they would have to leave the country. Then what would you do? Continue on the path you were on or come back?" Carlisle asked. He did have a point but I knew that it wouldn't be that bad. What were they playing at? Hmmm….I got it! They were making it sound so bad I would reconsider!

"You really thought that through, huh?" I said trying to play along. Apparently it didn't work, because Alice then said, "I told you he wouldn't reconsider!"

"Alice? Did you have a vision of my decision?" I asked, more irritated by the second.

"Yes, but it was after we…attacked Bella," she said.

"After I had the vision, we took Jasper out to hunt while you brought Bella into your room, I told Carlisle about my vision but Emmett heard and told Rosalie who told Esme who told Jasper. So we agreed that we should try to talk you out of it. But as you can tell, it didn't work out right," she said. There was a long pause. I tried to keep my anger controlled but it didn't work.

"Why did you think I would do?! Say 'oh you are right! I won't go! I'll stay and watch my love, my angel, leave!'? Well I am sorry I didn't say what you wished me to say! But I am not going to back down now! I know what I am doing! I know I am right!" I shouted. That's when everyone else came into the room (except Jasper, but I was pretty sure he could hear me anyway).

"What do you want me to do?!" I roared.

"We want you to think about what you are doing. What you would do if Bella said she didn't hate you but loved you more and wished to thank you and you are gone? Think about that," Alice said.

"But-"

"Save it Edward. We don't want to hear it. When you think about what you will do to Bella if you leave, come back into the room," Emmett said. And with that they left. UGH! I know I'm right! Bella would hate me and leave when she wakes up! _No she won't. You're just paranoid that she will hate you. She loves you. She wanted this. She said so herself _said that little voice inside my head, a.k.a., my conscience.

No, she will hate me. I know she will.

_She will love you all the same._

No she won't. She will hate me.

_She wanted this._

But she will leave.

_No, she said so herself!_

NO! I COULD NOT HANDLE IT! I would die if she left!

…_Paranoid._

LEAVE ME ALONE!

Then my conscience said no more, but I knew it was right. My God! EVERYONE is against me! Even my mind! But I need to go. I have to go and leave her alone. I can't keep her in danger all the time. Something would go wrong if I stayed, it always does. That's it. I will go and never come back, and _no one_ will change my mind. I headed for the door. This would be the last time I would be in the room and my last thoughts would always be,

_I know I'm right…I think I'm right……I hope I'm right……_

**Another Chapter done! It took me forever to write it! I swear to you I thought I had Writer's Block or something. Well I guess I don't now! I believe the beginning is a bit off though…Read and review please!!**

**IDA**


	3. Birthday Ode

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ME!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEE!!!!!**


	4. Goodbye Isabella Swan

**Hi! Sorry this one took toooo long to type. But hey! I got it up! Here you go! The actual third chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or New Moon!**

Chapter Three

Good-bye Isabella Swan

I thought I would die from the pain. I couldn't believe they did this to me.

Wait…

They did this…I am really going to be a vampire! I will be with my Edward forever! I can't believe this. I will be able to hug Edward without him pulling back! And I will be able to **kiss** him without stopping. I can't wait!

But what if Edward doesn't want me anymore? What if I am not good enough for him? Will we still be together? What will happen? But Edward loves me!

…Right?

Oh no…The pain is getting worse! I can't breathe! My throat is burning. I can't feel anything but pain. My heart is beating faster and faster. My vision is going dark. I can't see anything but black.

_What is happening?!_

Oh God…Oh God!

"We have to leave now. Her heart is stopping,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Are you ready Edward?"

"Yeah…Let's go,"

I felt the slightest touch of cold on my lips. Oh NO!! They are leaving me! I need them! I need my Edward! He can't leave! Edward? Edward?!

"EDWARD!"

(EPOV)

It's the third day of this torture. Bella's heart will stop soon. And I will be gone by then.

_Oh, my Bella, my angel. Please forgive me for what I am doing. _

Just as the thought crossed, Bella's heart rate increased. So…I have to get ready to leave. Everything that I need is packed. All of my clothes and all of my CD's (except the ones Bella bought me) were in my car. Everything was about ready. Now all I have to do is cover my scent in my room and in Bella's.

"We have to leave now. Her heart is stopping,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Are you ready Edward?"

"Yeah…let's go,"

I kissed my angel for the last time, gently on the lips and ran out of my old room. We were just about to head out the front door when we all heard-

"EDWARD!"

_Good-bye my love. Good-bye my angel…Good-bye Isabella Swan. _

I was the first one to walk out the front door.

**I know what you are thinking "How could she! Make Edward leave! And what a short chapter!" Well it will get better and longer! Sorry, again, for the long wait. My birthday was this weekend and I had a lot of planning to do! WARNING! There might be more waiting in the near future. So R&R please!**

**-Ida**


	5. What Are We Going To Do Now?

**Ok! The FOURTH chapter! Bear with me people. **

**Chapter Four**

**What are we going to do now?**

I shot up from the bed, ran out the door but...It was too late. They were already gone. I burst into dry sobs. It racked my body so bad that I fell to the ground. It suddenly started to rain. Just when you think it can't be worse, it pours.

"Come on, Bella. Let go inside," Rosalie kindly whispered to me. I reluctantly got up and walk back into the house, not knowing that I was whispering over and over, "He's gone,"

A month later 

(RPOV)

"Bella, please come out of the room," I said, rapping on the door.

"No," Bella whispered sounding depressed.

"Bella, please come out,"

"…No,"

"Bella…sweetie, please? You have to come out of there sometime,"

"…No, I don't,"

"But you have to hunt soon…Well, if you need me, I'll be downstairs," I gave up. Nothing can get through to her. I tried everything! Shopping, playing music, acting like Esme would, but nothing, **nothing, **would get through to her! I really wish Emmett was here. He would think of something to get Bella out. I went downstairs and picked up the newspaper. Went into the living room (which is an oxymoron in this household) and sat down on the couch. I wasn't surprised at the article.

**Ms. Bella Swan's Truck Found in Ditch**

**_Ms. Bella Swan's truck was found in a ditch on the Seattle highway._** **_No one knows where Ms. Swan's body is, for it was never found. Police officers say that the body must have been thrown out the window and taken by wild animals. _**

_**Chief Charlie Swan was devastated at the sight of his only daughter's truck.**_

**_Chief Swan gives no comment, for he is mute. _**

(BPOV)

I can't believe it. I just can't. First Edward leaves, then I have to fake my death, and now my own father is too devastated to even speak! Why must I live through this trauma? Life sucks.

I really have to hunt soon. Well after that, Rosalie would have to buy me clothes. And we would have to move. Maybe we could stay at Denali for a while. It wouldn't be imposing, really. We could just go for a year or so, until I can learn how to hunt and be around humans. I might even be able to get over Edward! Yeah, that's it. I'll get over him. Then he will be sorry for leaving me! He can just kiss my- OH WHO am I kidding!

I could never get over him! Okay, here is what I'll do. Rosalie would go shopping for me while I go to Charlie's for my old things. Then we will buy me a new car (since I am having Rose buy me clothes, might as well buy me a car) and head to Denali. Practice around small towns and then we will buy a house…while I mourn over Edward…Fine, we would have to do something else. I'll think of that when the time comes. Rose is worrying about me.

"Well, might as well try to act a bit normal," I sighed and walked to the closet. I hadn't realized. I never actually have seen my reflection. I opened up the closet and looked at the mirror. My jaw dropped. I had slender curves and a bigger chest. My legs looked longer and I had to be taller. My hair was smooth, shiny, and a darker brown with red highlights. My face was thinner and my nose was really adorable (more than usual), and my mouth was redder and perfectly full. But my eyes were what really got me. They went out and up, like a doe's, and were the deepest red I had ever seen. Looking away from my eyes, I decided to really get out of the bloodstained rags cover my body. So, I looked at the clothes that Rosalie let me borrow. I pick this nice plain light blue shirt and a dark chocolate skirt with laces at the front and nice white wedges.

Descending the stairs, I was thinking of Rose and how she would react to buying me a car when I saw myself –in thought- working on a car. _How could that be?_ I thought. I never worked on a car in my life. Let alone, know how to work on car. Odd. I kept going down the steps. The image spun through my head over and over. It looked so clear like; slap me if I am wrong, out of a memory. Like a memory from Rosalie. I paused at the end of the staircase. Is that my ability? Looking into people's past? But I thought Carlisle said that we bring our abilities over. Really odd. I will have to think about that later.

"Hi Rose. Sorry if I have been worrying you. I didn't mean it, really," I said walking in the room.

"Bella! You really had me thinking you were never going to come out of your room, there," Rosalie said, getting up from her seat.

"Hey, Rosalie? Why are you acting nice to me?" I asked.

"Well, that is also the reason I really did stay. As you heard when the family had _the _discussion, I wanted to stay and try to be friends and maybe even be sisters eventually. But my real reason is because I want to make up for all the times I have acted mean and rude, now you better pay attention because this is a once in a life time thing"- she added with a smile-"and I just want to say sorry for it. And if you don't want me to apologize then I will do anything you like until you forgive me," I knew the _anything_ was limited, but I didn't want her to apologize.

"Rose I don't want your apologies," I said. Her beautiful features sadden.

"I want you to help me, to be my friend and sister because I need all the help I can get and I secretly wanted a sister since I was younger…So do you want to buy me a car?" I said, trying to hide a smile. And failing miserably.

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" Rosalie shouted flinging herself at me. I was in the biggest hug I was ever in. Even Emmett couldn't hug me this tightly!

"And I would love to buy a car for you! I am going to buy you a surprise car! But even though you know I am going to buy a car it is not all that of a surprise!" She said still hugging me.

"I could never think you would be this excited about shopping," I said.

"I'm shopping for you, too! Oh, THANK YOU!" Rosalie tightened her hug.

"Uh, Rose, can you let go of me?" I squeaked for it was all I could manage.

"OH! Sorry!" she said releasing me. We both sighed and leaned back into the couch. We sat there for a good five minutes before I broke the silence.

"What are we going to do now?"

**Now that that is over with, times to start on the other chapter...IDEAS ARE WELCOME! R&R please! **

**Ida**


	6. You Screwed Up, Man

**AN: I AM SOO SORRY!! I'm writing another story and my computer crashed so both plots and everything I already typed were lost and I had a writer's block or something and then it (computer) crashed AGAIN! Flopping down on couch with a huge sigh…Hope you like this chapter! And thank you to the people who have reviewed and shared ideas! I had a friend suggest some things for me, so I'll go with that. I might add some of the things that others suggested too so don't worry! **

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked it was Stephanie Meyer's book. So how could I own it? **

Chapter Five

You Screwed Up, Man

_(Charlie's POV)_

I still don't have the heart to tell the woman I still loved, Renee, that our only daughter was dead. Taking a beer out of the refrigerator, I walked to the couch. Sitting down, I thought of all the times Bella and I had. Teardrops were now falling off my face and into the opened bottle. _Oh, Bella. Why did you leave me now? You were the only thing I had left._

(Normal POV)

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" Renee asked. She was just putting on some tea for relaxing. Phil left for work and she really needed something to relax. It had been a little over a year since Bella left, and she was feeling lonelier than ever before.

"It's Edward."

"And Carlisle."

"And Emmett."

"And Jasper."

"And Alice!"

"Oh? That many people? Here? Oh, well, come in!" Renee said confused. She never has this many people (except parties, but we'll not go into that). The door slowly opened. Her heart still skips a beat when she sees those gorgeous men…and Alice isn't that bad looking either. But, she always felt faint when she laid her eyes on their father, Carlisle. Oh, how she wished she could be his wife but she had Phil. Plain old Phil. But if she was married to Carlisle she would have five gorgeous children and a beautiful husband waiting for her in their big, grand bed- _No! Renee stop thinking such things! He's YOUNGER than you for Christ's sake! It would be just wrong to…Why is Edward smiling at me? _For, indeed, Edward was smiling at her (AN: Can anyone guess why? ;D).

Edward looked up at Carlisle and back at Renee with the biggest grin he had in the last four months since they left Bella. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well, Mrs. Swan-" (AN: I don't know if Phil has a last name. Correct me if he does, please!)

"Please, call me Renee."

"Uh, well, um…Renee, we wanted to know some things about Bella. She is, ah, very important to us and we feel, uh….Jasper?" Carlisle said looking as if on the edge of terrified.

"Uh…We feel that we need to ask a few questions about her for we are….uh, traveling back to, uh, Carlisle's birthplace, England, and we wanted to know what she, Bella, would do if we were to go without her for a…week or so," Jasper said, with the expression of a criminal who just got caught.

"Oh, well, that's easy. She would be a wreck." Renee stated easily. The Cullens looked flabbergast.

"E-Excuse me?" said Edward after a long silence.

"Bella would be a wreck." Renee repeated.

"Why?" asked Alice.

"Well, when Bella says she wants something, she would be determined to get it." They still looked confused. Sighing, Renee explained it again.

"See, when Bella, oh let's say, says she loves…Edward with all her heart, she would mean it. Actually mean it. Not like those other girls with their boyfriends, who say 'I love you' and break-up the next day. No, Bella's not like that. Bella, what she says, she means. Example; I left for a while without telling her, a mistake, I know. So I left until the next day. When I got home, Bella had used tissue everywhere, and was upstairs in the bathroom, crying her brains out. So I went upstairs and she yelled 'You left me! How could you?!' and I said that it was for a good reason and she stormed out of the bathroom and went to hers, slammed the door and didn't come out 'till the next day. Out of hunger.

I said I was really sorry when she walked in the room but she ignored me. A few days later, she said she forgave me and asked not to do it again. So I promised not to. Bella still doesn't trust me to this day, but we went by pretty well when she was here." Renee finished with a sad laugh. Carlisle was just staring at Renee as she continued laughing softly. Emmett was just looking into space with a sad face. Jasper was looking at Alice. Alice was looking at Edward with a look that just stated 'I told you so'. And Edward was looking down at his hands like they were the most fascinated thing on the planet.

"Well I think we should be going. We were just gonna go to ask Bella if she would like to come with us. We left her at our house for a sleepover with Rosalie and Esme might be worried about us we promised to be back at seven o'clock. It's now…five. So we better get going. Right, kids?" Carlisle said in a rush. There were nods in agreement and they all stood up. Good-byes were tossed into the air and feet stepped out into the fresh, outdoor wind and the door finally closed behind the Cullens. Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"You screwed up, Man."

Edward looked down. The family knew that if they could shed tears, Edward would be a walking waterfall.

(BPOV)

"Rosalie! Thank you! You are the best!" I said excited. Rosalie just beamed at my expression. She got me a car! Not just any car, a 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. Not the best, but it beats the hell out of _Edward's _Volvo. So, today was a great day. I went shopping at the mall in Washington. Long way but it was the only place that didn't know of my death…yet. We bought a lot of clothes. Most of them black.

"Rose? Why did we buy black clothes?" I asked. Well, it was a good question. They were very, dare I say, kinky. I swear their bras and panties instead of shirts and skirts.

"Oh don't worry! While driving to the mall, I saw this HOT club. And I thought, hey! Why don't we go their tonight? So, ya in?" Rosalie said.

After that day when we were sitting on the couch, we have become best friends. Far closer than Jessica and more understanding then Alice. We were two peas in a pod. Almost even soul mates! But for the opposite gender.

"I guess…" I said.

"Good! Let's get ready." Rose said pulling into the driveway. For some reason, I'm scared for my existence.

"N-Now?"

"Yes, now scaredy cat! We have to get our clothes on and then we gotta get our make-up on-" She went on but I didn't hear her. God I hate make-up! It should have never been born! Sighing, I thought about Rosalie and her first experience with make-up…

**HAHAHAHA!!! Cliffy! I know I know. You want to read more but ya can't cuz I already typed this then it got lost so I am stopping it here. I didn't want it to crash this time so I didn't write so much. Sorry! It will be a longer next chapter! Promise! Till next time people! R&R Please!**

**-Ida**


	7. Memories and Smiles

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope this chapter will be a hit like the last one! And "Thank you" too:**

_NightOwl99: Yay! I hope you like this chapter, too! And I really hope I get that birthday cookie:D And no I don't think there will be a catfight! I love your reviews! Keep reading and reviewing please!_

_SessyLover180: Thank you for the wicked reviews:P_

_LovinTopazEyes91: Thank you! One of my friends who read this said "I wonder what Charlie is thinking? And I wonder what Renee would do?" So I was like, oh what a great idea:D So I please enjoy this chap.!_

_FlapwazzleAnonymous: Yes very stupid Edward! Shame on him! And don't worry, I got it! Very weird logic…Lol! Here's the update!_

_Bella-edward4ever: Lol! Thank you for the review! _

_Belle07: Very coolio. Thank you for your review!_

_Immortally perfect: Here it is! Sorry it isn't ASAP enough as I wanted it. Step-dads and all. D. Thank you for reviewing!_

_RebelAngel12011: Don't worry, Edward will come back! The title is called "Come Back To Me" for a reason. :D Thankies for reviewin'!_

_Tennyshoes: Well I updated! And sorry it broke off like that. My dang computer! STOP CRASHING! Well I hope you like this chapter!_

_InnerShadow: AHH! That gr got me:D I hope I updated fast enough! _

_XxForbiddenloversxX: I love it, too! This is getting exciting isn't it?_

_Missskitz: Thank you, it is interesting. What should I do to make it more interesting hmm? (Rhetorical) But still thank you!_

_Reader101: Thank you! _

_Sillylamb: Thank you! Lol! Yes I really haven't seen a lot of Rose being a good guy/girl person so I thought it would be nice for a change!_

**Thank you all! You really brightened my day when I read those reviews! Now on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse...why must you hurt me by making me say this! sniff sniff**

Chapter Six

Memories and Smiles 

(Normal POV)

Bella slowly walked out of the car and into the house, her mind racing on what Rosalie will do with her face inside. Thinking of Rosalie's first experience with make-up, her stomach began to hurt. Just then, an image popped into her head. It was of Rosalie when she was eight or nine. Focusing on the picture, colors swam around her. She felt a tingle in her legs. Lights, sounds, wave upon wave of sickness rang through, her ears were ringing. And then, it stopped. She was in Rosalie's memory…

(RPOV)

I was just walking in the house, dropping the bags in my room and I felt as though something was in my mind. Something like, tugging, but only smaller and not at all comfortable. It was like…remembering something from long ago. You know how you are remembering something and the memory just plays itself like a soundless movie? Well it was just like it. Even the light brown color! I fell onto my bed and just watched my memory play.

I kinda remember this. It was for my eighth birthday. My mom made me wear this pink frilly dress that went all the way up to my neck and all the way down to my toes. The only thing showing was my head and my white shoes. My hair was up in a painful knot right on top of my head with a flower crown around the bun and I had a pearl necklace on too. Needless to say; I looked like a pink angel.

Suddenly, my mother came into my room. Many people said that I looked like a smaller double of my mother back then. They were right. My mom had long blonde hair all the way down to her waist (in a bun of course) and had a very slender neck and was in a powder blue dress that matched her eyes. She was quite tall, too. She was tall enough so that her head was just two feet below the door frame. With the heels.

"Hurry up, my darling. The guests are almost here! Oh darling! You look splendid! Just like me when I was younger!" She said while clapping her hands together.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Yes well, thank your father for buying you that dress! We only have half of the money we used to have."

"Yes Mother. I will thank him once I lay my eyes on Papa. I am sorry that I made you spend so much on me." I said not looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh, nonsense! You should not concern yourself over it. Today is your big day! You are now eight! And since you're eight, you are going to get your first experience with…..MAKE-UP!" My mother squealed. My thoughts were running wild in my eight year old mind. I knew exactly what they were saying. _Make-up? Why make-up? Why couldn't it be something else? Like new shoes? _

"Make-up, mother?" God, I could even hear my voice dripping in fear.

"Yes dear, make-up."

We spent fifteen minutes just getting my mascara and lipstick on. My cheeks were naturally pink and the dress brought out the color. My eyelids were dyed to the same shade of blue as my eyes, only slightly lighter. And all the while my mind was screaming "Oh heavens! I hate make-up!" _Hmmm…_I thought to myself. _Maybe that's how Bella feels about make-up…?_ Just as the thought passed my mind, the colors around me melted and the more vibrant colors came into view.

"So, Bella was looking into my memory again." I mused to myself. Standing up, I started pulling out our clothes from the bags. When I got to the last bag I hesitated. I knew what was inside. Make-up. I ran to my door, pulled it open, and looked to see if Bella was around. No one in sight! Perfect! I will get her in her room when she least expects it! Oh, Bella! You're in for the ride of your existence!

(BPOV)

My mind reeled back into its proper spot in my head. I felt so dizzy. Who knew the side effects to memory surfing was nausea? And happen to a vampire? Ha ha! Ooooh….note to self: don't laugh after looking into peoples memories…Walking upstairs, I heard Rosalie laugh manically. Something in the back of my mind told me to stay awake and out of my room, but, knowing me with my tendencies with following warnings, I went into my room (formerly Edward's), grabbed my favorite CD and headset, cranked up the volume, and rested my eyes.

I was having a lovely daydream. Edward and I were in our meadow, resting on the ground by the small stream. His hand in mine, we looked up into the sky.

"Edward?" I asked kindly.

"Yes, my dear Bella?" He replied.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked, looking into his caramel eyes. He tried to look away but it seemed as if he was hypnotized by me. I knew if I were human I would be blushing furiously.

"I thought it would be for the best?" He nodded.

"Yes…I thought I was protecting you. Saving you. I thought you would have done the same for me…" Edward said, finally looking down. A small smile appeared on his face. I wondered what he was smiling at, so I looked down too. A smile spread across my face. The sun was hitting our hands in the right way so it looked like we had a hallo over our fingers, our hands showed like sparkling snow with the lightest touch of blue and a wider smiled took form. You're probably thinking: "A wider smile? Don't you mean grin?" But, no. I don't mean it. Now then, think like this; you are just thinking about your crush or your perfect day or something on the lines of that. And you feel inside like nothing can ruin the moment and you look into a mirror and there's that smile. A smile that just means that you're happy and content at the same time. You are just in the mood and ready for anything, bad or good, and that smile will not disappear.

My gold eyes rested on my love's and everything past in that moment. Fear, hate, confusion, laughter, smiles and love. Fear, that we would not get together. Hate, for the things we did to each other. Confused, for what we just said. Laughter, for our stupid expressions and our own stupidity. Love, for the fact that we will never be able to smile like this without each other.

"This is the best daydream I've had yet." I sighed. Edward shook his head.

"Bella, you're not daydreaming. This is real…or at least to me." He said.

"Edward, this can't be real. You are not with me and home, you are not holding my hand, you never say things like you do here; we are never open like this. So tell me, Edward. Is this real or is my mind coming to the fact that the only way I can see you is by daydreaming?" I said, my voice rising by every sentence.

"I…I don't know if we or I am daydreaming." He said sadly.

"Well-wait…You don't know if you OR I are daydreaming? Edward! That is not possible! You and I can't be having the same daydream!" I shouted, appalled.

"But there are people who have the same dream." He said in the matter-of-fact tone.

"When their DREAMING and SLEEPING!" I yelled.

"Bella, calm down." Edward sighed.

"We can figure this out." But I cut him off half way through.

"NO WE CAN'T! We CAN'T be having the same daydream for we are still CONSCIOUS! And you are not with me, you are somewhere ELSE!" I yelled, dropping (more like throwing) his hand.

"You are NOT here! My mind is only thinking about you because of the energy drain I had earlier! I can't be with you! You LEFT ME! YOU DON'T WANT ME! I AM NOTHING TO YOU! I HATE YOU EDWARD! WHY DO YOU HAUNT ME EVERYWHERE?!" I said now in hysterics.

"Bella, please calm down! You have to stop!" Edward said with more dread than ever before.

"NO! I HAVE TO STOP THIS! I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF MY MIND!" I screamed clutching my head.

"Bella! No! Don't! I don't want it to end!" Edward said. I didn't know it was possible, but, as usual, Edward did it. His voice dripped with dread, fear, love and finally, deadness. He sounded like a robot programmed to feel and sound every emotion. But like all robots, he couldn't feel it for real. Like he was just a shell of nothing. No venom, no breath. Nothing.

His voice caught me off guard. I turned slowly and looked at him in the eyes for the third time. His eyes were mirroring his voice and it was like my heart was tearing all over again. With what I swear where tears I opened my mouth.

"Then why did you leave me?" I said with sorrow.

"Bella!" Edward shouted. But it was too late. My daydream melted in front of me, disappearing from my mind. And Edward along with it.

(EPOV)

I opened my eyes with a start. I daydreamed about my Bella. My true love. She yelled and screamed and shouted at me. And what she shouted was a hundred percent true. I was not there with her, I was not truly holding her hand, and I was never open like that. Just a silly daydream about someone that will never take me back. Thinking that, a sense of dread washed over me.

"Are you alright, Edward?" asked Jasper, coming down from the hills. We were just below the Rockies. Not as far as you'd think but still. Our next stop was supposed to be Canada, but something in me couldn't go over the border. Remembering Jasper was there, I turned back to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a silly daydream." I said shaking my head. Jasper nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to head back now? I'm sure Bella would be willing to at least talk with you…?" Jasper suggested. I shook my head again.

"No, I don't want to go back…at least not yet…" I said looking at my feet.

"So, now we've gotten some improvement out of ya." Jasper elbowed me. Smiling weakly, I nodded. We sobered a bit. At least, Jasper did.

"When do you think you will be able to go back?" He asked me.

"Hmmm…" I never thought when, just how to come back. I'd never thought that I would go back, but that daydream…

"Tonight."

**So how did ya like it? A bit dramatic, I think, but hey! So I've thought about it. I am gonna give a vote out to ya. If you like these previews, say yes to #1 or #2. Or yes to both and I will somehow put them together.**

1st :

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked over the thumping music.

"I had to see you. Please let me talk to you!" Edward replied. She sighed.

"Fine, but you got ten minutes." She said nodding to her dance partner. As soon as he let go of her, Edward grabbed her hand and ran out the nearest exit.

2nd :

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked over the thumping music.

"I had to see you. Please let me talk to you!" Edward replied. She sighed.

"No Edward. You had your chance. But I will make you a deal." Bella said, walking slowly towards him, forgetting her dance partner. Edward nodded.

"If you wanna talk…you gotta catch me first." She said. Edward opened his mouth to ask why, but Bella was already out the nearest exit.

**Good? Again, if you like the 1****st**** one say, "YES #1 ALL THE WAY!" or something like that. And same for the 2****nd****. And if you don't like either, send me an e-mail (profile) with your idea! So Review and press that purple-ish button as soon as it says next chapter! **

**-Ida**


	8. I Need You To Let Me Go For A While

**Ok sorry but I took the vote and 12 out of the 20 people wanted #2 for the next chap. So sorry to those who wanted something different or #1! ******** Don't hate me!! I tried to mix them as best as I could with the plot. So anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. If I did, that would be sweet and I wouldn't be writing on Fanfiction. Or maybe I would……**

Chapter Seven

I Need You To Let Me Go For A While

(Normal/Third Person POV)

Bella woke up with a start. She looked around and what do you know? Rosalie was laughing her butt off.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You!" Rose screeched. One eyebrow raised, she looked in the closest mirror.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Bella screamed.

"MAKE-UP!" She continued. For, indeed, she had make-up on. She had light brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, blood red lipstick, and mascara.

"Rosalie! What did you do?!" Bella whispered touching her face.

"I put make-up on you when you were zonked out! It was quite easy too…" Rose said drifting into her own world.

Rose has changed a lot. She isn't so bossy or "Miss Everything" anymore. She is more let loose, crazier and really doesn't care about her image (minus the hours in front of mirror checking if her outfit was perfect).

"But still! I would have let you put this on before I 'zonked out'!" Bella said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see your face when you woke up," Rose said, fake wiping a tear away.

"That's not funny," said Bella, dead tone.

"Yeah, it is…" Rosalie replied. Sighing, Bella grabbed her clothes from her bag and ushered Rosalie out of the room. She pulled out her black mini skirt (that was extra mini) that had a zebra-like lace at the top and her black tank with a small red rose on the bottom left that would fit a baby more than her, and her really high heels that Rose picked out with an opening at the toe and many straps that she tied in an instant. She put in big gold hoop earrings and lots of rings (from amethysts to diamonds and so forth) on her fingers and bracelets. Put her hair into a ponytail, which she braided and wrapped it around the hair-tie and left some hair loosely hanging. Walking towards the mirror she noticed that she didn't care about how expensive her outfit was…and she didn't mind looking very sexy either. Turning around looking at different angles that she had, she still couldn't keep her eyes off of her, well, eyes. The blood-red look was fading, but they were still a deep red that just hold power and had a rebellious look to them. Totally not the human-Bella eyes she had known forever, which had the dull, smarty, deep look. But her eyes now…they were special.

Different. One of a kind.

Then, taking Bella out of her daze, there was a knocking on her door.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Rosalie complained.

"Coming…"She said, grabbing her black coat (newly bought) she rushed out the door. Opened the car door to her new M. Spyder, put the key in the ignition. Turning on the car, Bella looked over at Rose. She couldn't help but feel that the smile she was giving her was sort of out of place. And that she didn't really want to go out, but did it anyways, for Rosalie's benefit.

And the creepy feeling that she was being watched.

"BELLA!"

Oh no! He's here!

(EPOV)

I decided that I wanted to get away from the family for a while and took a walk. And told them I would be back in a while and not to worry.

But that was the old me.

The new me made sure no one was looking and that they were hunting before I ran as fast as I could before they noticed the wind blowing. The cleverness of I. So now here am I, running without really knowing where I was going. I ran and ran and ran. Now being a vampire got to have some nice upturns for it. Like for instance, running without stopping. And not needing to be really lookingwhile running. I mean, I was looking but not _seeing._ The only place where my mind went to these past minutes is that daydream. I could not get the broken look out of Bella's eyes out of my head and I hated it. Usually I could get rid of that depressing look, but not now. I could never do that again. I could even see her face in my mind. In a black outfit. And in a car. With Rosalie…Oh. My. God. I'M BACK AT THE HOUSE? How did I get here?! Even being a vampire, I could not get here while being that far away! But I am here anyway, so…

"BELLA!" I shouted. I even heard her gasp. Slowly she turned her head towards me.

"…Edward?" she whispered. I nodded. She floored it. I watched dazed as the car sped away. Damn. Too soon. _Well, here we go,_ I thought and started running.

(RPOV)

Was that Edward?

"What?" Bella asked. Darn, I said that out loud.

"Was that Edward?" I asked. She nodded slowly.

"And I think he is following us." She said looking in the re-view mirror. I looked behind and sure enough. There was Edward, speeding across the woods like his soul depended on it. Edward looked manically at me. I smiled and waved.

"Don't pay attention to him!" Bella hissed. I shook my head.

"Too late." I said with a grin. Bella growled at me. The car drive there was shorter than driving back from. I know because I checked the place out before I put make-up on Bella. Bella screeched into the parking-lot, unbuckled, and zipped out of the car and into the building. _Well this is going to be fun _I thought

(BPOV)

No no no no no no!!! He can't be here! No! Looking at him was like having a knife to the heart. I ran into the club and as slowly as possible, walked to the bar.

"What will it be, cutey." The bartender asked.

"The strongest drink you have," I said desperately. He nodded and turned away. Some song was banging in my ears but it sounded like a dead buzz. The bartender put the drink in front of me. Nodding a thanks, I reached for my purse, but a hand stopped me.

"Hey little lady, let me pay for that." Said a deep voice behind me. Turning around, I saw this cute dirty-blonde man with bright green eyes. The only thing I thought was; _Edward. _I always pictured Edward with green eyes. And I swear this guy looks like a long lost twin. With green eyes.

I sighed with a nod. He smiled and placed a few dollars on the counter, winking at the guy. He nodded. The cute blonde nodded.

"Will do, Ed," Said the bartender. _Ed? As in short, for Edward? _I thought.

"Well, little lady, my name is Edmund. What's yours?" Edmund asked.

"Bella," I said automatically. I shooked my head and stuck out my hand. He grinned like he won the lottery and grabbed my hand.

"Well, Bella. I don't see any man's arm around your waist and a lot of men drooling over you. So tell me, are you alone?" Edmund asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say alone with you here," I said with a smirk. He grinned like before and stuck his elbow out.

"Care to dance, Bells?" He asked. I looked over at the door and saw Edward gaping at me. My smirk amplified and I grabbed Edmund's arm.

"I would love too."

(NPOV)

Bella grabbed his arm and they made their way towards the dance floor. They swayed and turned and went in circles to the beat of whatever the song was. Bella with that smirk, Edmund with that grin. If you looked at them you'd think they were together.

But not Edward. Edward moved through the crowd like an eel. You could even feel the anger and energy raiding off of him. People parted and the bartender noticed. He nodded to the group of men on the other end of the counter and they nodded back. They made they're way towards Edward. He didn't notice them or their thoughts, only Bella and the mongrel holding her waist. And he watched as that hand slowly made its way down. Edward lost it. He started running at them, but before he could get three steps in, the men circled him.

"You're not going anywhere." Said the guy in front of him. Edward went into frenzy. Instead of being logical and using his vampire skills to run around them, he fought them. Punches were thrown, legs kicked, heads bashed together. Edward didn't care, not really. He cared for their lives, barely, so didn't put so much force into the beating. Two of the twenty were standing, but not in perfect shape. They wisely ran. Edward snorted and continued, anger not budged.

Bella noticed when Edmund laughed that there was a fight a few feet away. Anger and another feeling ran through her. She didn't know what the other feeling was and really didn't care; her anger was too much for her to bother with it. She thought of a way to get out so she didn't make a scene with Edward. And she had it.

Both of them had anger and didn't bother to conceal it.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Bella asked over the thumping music.

"I had to see you. Please let me talk to you!" Edward replied. She sighed.

"No Edward. You had your chance. But I will make you a deal." Bella said, walking slowly towards him, forgetting her dance partner. Edward nodded.

"If you wanna talk…you gotta catch me first." She said. Edward opened his mouth to ask why, but Bella was already out the nearest exit. Edward gaped at her again and meant to run after her, but Edmund stopped him.

"You made my little lady leave. You are gonna pay." He said. Edward sighed and looked at Edmund straight in the eye. The anger turned to pure fury and he wanted to beat the next thing he held. This happened to be Edmund.

"You-" Crack! "-Will-" Stomp! "-Not-" Bam! "-Stop-" Thwap! "-Me." Edward said, venom pouring from his mouth. Not literally. Leaving the broken man on the ground Edward ran after Bella.

Watching from the corner of the bar-counter, sat Rosalie, her gold eyes filled with soft love. She was right.

This is going to be fun.

Bella ran as fast as she could. If she could cry, she would be blinded by tears. She now knew what that other feeling was.

_Love._

She was running away from the pain Edward caused and she wanted to forgive him. She did, but the words to say that came out bitter and raw. She closed her eyes and let her feet do the rest. When she couldn't stand keeping her eyes closed, she opened them and fell to her knees with a gasp. In front of her was their meadow. Every memory of this place flashed through her mind; the beautiful times with the beautiful meadow. But now the meadow was dark and gloomy. Nothing as it was before Edward left. It looked like the life of it had left the clearing along with Bella's heart. She could not stand it any longer. She let every emotion she felt, all the hate, anger, grief, sorrow, and love, from over the year, pour from every pore on her body in dry tears. She needed to get away.

Dry sobs wracking her tiny body. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know how long, but she needed to leave, to take some time. But now, all she needed was something, anything to soothe her. As if on cue, two arms wrapped around her, holding her. As she let in air that was not needed into her lungs, she picked up a smell. A smell that had no name to it, but held so much fragrance. Edward. No matter how much she wanted to look up at him, she couldn't. The sobbing and the heaving wouldn't let her.

Edward held her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, hoping he does enough to help, to make her stop. Apparently it was enough. After long minutes of crying, Bella stopped. But that didn't stop them from holding onto each other. They both didn't want to ruin the moment by talking or moving. But they both knew that they must sometime, and when that happens, they wanted to be with love. _But that couldn't happen,_ Bella thought. _Not yet anyway_. She couldn't deal with it yet. She wanted to tell him everything, but again, not yet.

Edward so wanted to hold her forever, thinking that he was forgiving. But the three words of forgiveness hadn't come out of her full lips yet. He so wanted them to come out, even more than knowing what that pretty head of Bella's was thinking. But, still, they didn't come out. Finally, they parted leaving the only happiness they had for a long time. Bella was the first to speak.

"Edward." She said, her voice trembling.

"Yes Bella?" He asked, dreading to even reply. He knew something was up and knew she was going to make him give the hardest answer he was ever going to give. And he was right.

"I need…need you to…let me go…for a while…"

**Sniff Tada...Took frickin' long enough. Well, I am kind of afraid that I made Edward and Rose a little OOC…But I did as best as I could. I think I will throw it off as a "heart-broken-Edward-that-forgot-his-common-sense-but-doesn't-care-and-wants-Bella" and "doesn't-care-about-herself-but-still-wants-to-look-good" thing. I hope you all like it, even though it's sad. So thank you toooo...:**

_**Bookfreak426**_

_**kakashifan-0001**_

_**katy-twilight-biteme**_

_**edwardluver925**_

_**bronzehair topazeyes**_

_**rhythm of life**_

_**SweetEscape20**_

_**GtotheAtotheBBY**_

_**ZineCub**_

_**starslaugh**_

_**qtktkat**_

_**xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox**_

_**missskitz**_

_**edwardluver925**_

_**xxbruisedxbrokenxx**_

_**MoonBeams13**_

_**RebelAngel2011**_

_**Diger**_

_**Slytherinchick13**_

_**LovinTopazEyes91**_

_**addict-4-dramatics**_

_**xWarpedxPerspectivex**_

_**cherrytone**_

_**inuyasha-narutolover**_

**Thank you all!!! I'm thinking four more chapters. What'cha all think? Keep reading and REVIEW!**

**---Ida**


	9. HEY VEIWERS!

**HEY VEIWERS! I decided to make a Sequel to "Come Back To Me"! It will pick up five years later from where Bella said the last line. And people, guess what? THERE IS A PREVIEW!! YAY!!! Annnnnd whoever is the 10****th**** reviewer gets to help with the plot AND with the title! Cool, huh? Aren't I nice? So here is the prologue: **

_Edward- London, England. May 8, 2012._

It's been five years. Five years since I saw my beauty, my love, my light…My Bella. How could I? I had to leave, had to think foolish thoughts. She would never leave me…But I had to. We would be here getting ready for school! Of course we would go to college, for her sake. But in any sense, we would still be getting ready for school. Eh. Every time I think that, only thought that would really cross my mind is that…we would be together…and in love. But that would not happen. I would never forget her face. I can never get that sad look out of my head. She looked so broken. But I made a vow to myself. I will never (_**ever**_) forget her and I will never forget her smile, her face and hair, laugh…love and never leave her again! For nothing will make me leave. Nothing!

"Edward?!" Alice's voice rang through the house.

"Yes?" I said since we didn't need to yell. I wonder why she did.

"I've been calling you forever! Didn't you hear me?" she said. Oh. She walked into the room.

"Come on. We will be late. Emmett is driving," she said, placing her hand on my shoulder. Nodding, I mindlessly followed. On the way down, I felt the family looking at me. _Pitied looks probably, _I thought. Mentally sighing, I went outside and got into the car. Jaguar, Emmett's new favorite. The rest came into the car, Rose next to me.

_You're fine, Edward. I believe this will be a great day. _

"How do you know?" I barely said.

_Just trust me. I am your sister, right? _I nodded. _Then I know._

I shook my head. I will never understand her logic. But I sighed and strangely believed her. Maybe, just maybe, I can actually live today….I chuckled.

"_How ironic." _

* * *

"So I was thinking, Edward darling-" I tuned her out. Meet Jenna Jade Cornwalls. She is the girl who never left my side since day one. She has black hair and green eyes. She looks like Jessica from Forks. I wonder if she is a relative…Anyway, the first time she saw me, she automatically thought I was her boyfriend. I know, I heard. No matter how much I say or do, she just thinks I'm playing hard to get. 

"What do you think, Edward darling?" Jenna said, thinking I was paying attention. Mentally sighing (again) I looked through her mind…something about getting the students to sign a petition for a change of gym uniforms. Hmm.

"No, it won't work. Try harder," I have no clue what she wants sometimes, but I always say that. And every time I do, she buys it and says-

"Yes! I will try! But only for you, Edward darling," She whispered the last part. Like she does. Every. Flippin'. Time. She waited for me to reply, but the bell rang. Nodding like a good gentleman, I walked off to French class.

* * *

"Edward, faites-vous l'attention?" The teacher asked. I looked up from my desk. 

"Oui je suis, Mlle." I replied. Nodding in approve, she moved on but before she could, the bell rang.

_Nice save, bro. _Emmett thought. He is in my class, too. He originally was in Math B, but Carlisle thought it wise for him to be in my class. My siblings are in almost _all_ of my classes. He thinks if I am watched I would be able to get in better shape. I tried to go against the idea, but the others sided with Carlisle. They think I am too depressed (Jasper tried to help but he said it was too deep for him). So I went with it. It really isn't that bad. Really. At least I have Biology to myself. But anyway, time for lunch.

* * *

Lunch is a good pastime period. I just sit there and make art with the plate they call food. Ok, it's not really art but my teacher says that, "Anythingcan be turned into art!" Well…that was fun. I got up and went towards the garbage can to dump out this "art". Putting the tray away, I walked back sat down, looked at the wall behind Jasper and hoped for some peace and quiet. Then the monitor came on. 

"Students, this is the principle speaking-" _No shit. _"-and I would like to make an announcement. We have a new student here today. Miss Lake. Please make her feel welcome this late in the year. That is all," and then the microphone clicked off. Sighing, I watched my family get up and dump their food in the garbage. _Maybe now I can get some peace. _The monitor came back on.

"Will Mr. Edward Cullen please report to the office? Thank you," click. Sighing for probably the eighth time today, I got up. Jenna came trotting up beside me.

"What did you do, Edward darling? Hopefully nothing bad. Or maybe they want you for something! OR maybe they want to give you an award! That would be something! My Edward darling, getting an award! Wait until I tell the girls! They-" I broke her off.

"Jenna. Shut up." I said viciously, and walked away. Trying to ignore the thoughts of Jenna's and the others, I walked through the door and down the hall. Maybe Jenna's right. Did I do something? Do they want me to go somewhere else? My grades are above average, I am great at sports. I have been a little down, though. Probably some institute for the depressed…Rosalie was wrong. Today is not gonna be "a great day". _This sucks._ I thought as I opened the door.  
_This is the-_

"Edward? Meet Miss Lake," said the principle. I could not think. For there was…

"Hello Edward. My name is Isabella Lake."

_-greatest day ever._

**Hope you like it! I know cheesy ending, right? Oh well! You know the deal, 10****th**** reviewer gets to help with plot AND title! Get going! (Grins) **

**-Ida**


	10. NEW YEARS!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you stick to your Resolution and hope I stick to mine! Hopefully the next chapter will be sometime in Feb. 'cause I'm going to NYC for a few days! SO! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**


End file.
